Haru no Song
by Anpatsuki
Summary: Segundo fic inspirado en UVERworld; principalmente en su vocalista: Takuya. Dedicado a mis amigos del UVERandomCrew y a Solansh', la diosa maldita de Arequipa[?] I hope you like it jarcor!
1. Capítulo 1

La primavera estaba llegando; y me preguntaba: "¿Por qué a todos les gusta ver los árboles de Sakura?". Los árboles de Sakura… Inspiran a la gente, ¿Verdad?

Ahora mismo veo parejas tomándose de la mano. Es como si el mundo existiera sólo para ellos.  
Un mundo así… Es difícil de comprender para mí. Alguien que jamás sintió interés en esas cosas. Es algo raro, ¿No? Una chica debería pensar distinto. Enamorarse, ser siempre linda y tratar de hacer las cosas bien para gustar de los chicos… _Ser un ejemplo_.

Pero yo… No soy ese tipo de chicas. Eso lo tengo claro.

Mi cabello siempre está desordenado. Suelen decir que parece que recién me levanto de la cama; tengo uñas muy ásperas, como si hubiese trabajado en obras de construcción; No tengo lindos pechos, realmente no son tan grandes. Y vamos, no hablemos sobre mi aspecto… Soy algo terrorífica para los demás.

Suspiro y veo hacia el cielo: Las nubes cubren todo hoy. El clima es perfecto y la gente que camina por mi lado es también perfecta; Como si quieran demostrar que son brillantes. Están siempre en competencia con los demás. No admiten miradas de juicio. Le temen al ridículo. Mientras que yo… Yo ya dejé de competir conmigo misma. Está hecho. He perdido y estoy bien con eso. Muy bien.

Y así comienza mi primer día como asistente en una disquera. Sí, mejor dicho: la que lleva el café.

He llegado más temprano de lo que se supone que debí llegar. Oh, ¡Pero qué elegante! Como se espera de una de las más grandes disqueras del país. No sé cómo alguien como yo llegó a parar aquí. Quizás encontraron algo interesante en mi currículum. Algo como: _"Antes trabajé como asistente de un abogado"._ -Reí un poco-. Si supieran que él era un pariente mío… _-"¿Me habré maquillado correctamente?"-_, me pregunté interiormente mientras acomodaba mi blusa. _–"¿Llevaré el atuendo adecuado?"-_ Resalté también en mi mente varias veces en lo que esperaba a que alguien me dijera cómo debía empezar. Sólo veía gente que parecía ser importante pasando apresuradamente. Me sentía perdida en ese ambiente.

Había pasado ya media hora y estaba decidido: Iría yo misma a preguntar. –Aunque algo tarde, a decir verdad; pero… nadie me ayudaba-. Abrí la primera puerta que encontré y entré sin vacilar. Había alguien adentro.

**-"¿Hola?"-.** Saludé tímidamente.

**-"Buenos días"-** Saludó el hombre que divisé. Era bastante delgado, muy alto, con el cabello desordenado y unas baquetas que traía en su mano izquierda. Parecía amable.

**-"Disculpe… Estoy buscando a alguien que me pudiera decir q-"-.** Y, antes de que pudiese exclamar algo más, él sonrió interrumpiéndome:

**-"¡Ah, es verdad! Tú nos ayudarás, ¿Cierto?"-.**

**-"Oh… Ah… C-Claro. Mi nombre es Haru"-.** Vaya, por fin trabajo. –_Pensé_-.

El joven salió por un momento y al regresar, varias personas entraron con él. Algunos eran camarógrafos y un hombre maduro, –Que parecía el jefe- exclamó: **-"Así que es ella… Bien, supongo que es algo distinta a como me la imaginé; pero estará bien".**

_-"¿Distinta? Oh, ya veo… Se refiere a mi aspecto. Sí, lo soy… Lo siento por eso"-._ Me dije a mí misma mientras tenía puesta todas esas miradas rodeándome. Entonces un "Flash" me hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente: _"¿Por qué ese tipo me está fotografiando?"._

**-"De acuerdo, ahora una fotografía con Shin"-.** Ordenó el supuesto jefe.

**-"¿Eh? Disculpe… No comprendo nada. Y… ¿Quién es Shin?"-.** Pregunté confundida.

**-"Jajaja, ¿No sabes para quién trabajas? Sí que eres extraña. Es increíble.  
Shintarou es el baterista de "UVERworld", la banda con quien te tomarás fotos para una sesión. El tema es "Romance". Ah, también lo harás con los demás. Esto sólo es una prueba".** Explicó.

**-"Eh… ¿Ehhhhhh? Entonces… ¿Ayudaré a una banda con una sesión de fotos? ¿Yo? P-Pero yo sólo soy la asistente"-.** Recalqué sin entender mucho.

**-"¿Asistente? ¿Y dónde está la modelo?"-.** Buscó entre todas las miradas una respuesta.

**-"Tsk, no vino"-.** Respondió alguien desde el fondo. **–"La modelo no llegó"-. **

**-"Oh, Takuya. Ahí estás"-.** Le respondió el hombre al chico del fondo, que parecía muy disgustado. Todos lo saludaron. Parecía alguien muy famoso. **–"Él es Takuya, el vocalista"-.** Me susurró al oído.

**-"No puedo creer que a estas alturas ella no haya llegado. Dijo que el tráfico estaba muy complicado; Entonces debió salir más temprano"-.** Continuó el joven de cabello lacio y de baja estatura caminando hacia delante. También parecía amable, por el tono pasivo de su voz; aunque en este momento, él estaba algo enfadado por la situación. Era comprensible, creo.

**-Takuya-san, mi nombre es Haru y soy la asistente. Usted parece estar molesto…-** Le dije acercándome a él. **-¿Puedo traerle café? Eso seguramente lo aliviará-.** Lo observé preparándome para una orden. Después de todo, yo soy la "chica del café" desde ahora.

Me observó un momento sin notar en él alguna expresión conocida. Después me preguntó firmemente: **-"¿Y qué pasa si no me alivia?"-. **

**-"Entonces puede elegir la segunda opción; la cual es gritar desde la terraza: "¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOODIO MI VIDA!".** Y eso es todo. Repliqué ingenuamente.

**-"Y eso es todo, ¿Eh?"-.** Sonrió y le devolví el gesto. Otro "Flash" me asustó y volteé a ver al camarógrafo, que nos había tomado una foto.

**-"Interesante…"-.** Dijo el baterista sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

**-"¿Tomamos un descanso hasta que la modelo llegue?"-.** Insistió el supuesto jefe y todos salieron menos yo, que debía continuar con mi trabajo; Así que busqué algo que hacer. Ayudé a varias personas; y luego, finalmente, me iría a casa.

Antes de marcharme, vi al sujeto que estaba molesto anteriormente. Esta vez estaba calmado. Me acerqué una vez más para preguntarle si al final consiguieron la sesión de fotos con aquella chica:

**-"¡Takuya-san! ¿Fue un éxito?"-.** Cuestioné algo tímida, como de costumbre.

**-"¿Eh?"- **Se sorprendió de verme y después siguió: **-"¡Ah, la sesión! ¿A eso te refieres?"-.**

Asentí sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

**-"No lo sé"-.** Dudó mirando hacia los lados.

**-"¿Es que la modelo no llegó?"-.** Le dije curiosa.

**-"No, no es eso. Ella llegó; pero no hice bien mi trabajo. Parece que no hay nada romántico en mí"-. **Suspiró algo decepcionado.

**-"Creo que no entiendo eso, Takuya-san…"-. **

**-"¡Ven conmigo! ¡Vayamos por la segunda opción!"-. **Indicó y tomó mi brazo hasta llegar al último piso del edificio de la disquera.

**-"¿Q-Qué hará aquí?"-.** Eso me sorprendió mucho más que aquel "Flash" en la mañana. Él sólo me estaba llevando y me trajo hasta aquí… _¿Por qué?_

**-"¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODIO MI VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-.** Gritó a todo pulmón.

Claro, ya entiendo: Me estaba siguiendo el juego. Rayos, qué vergonzoso me resulta ahora haberle dicho semejante estupidez; sin embargo, viendo su expresión, parece más calmado. Eso es bueno…

**-"¿Así está bien?"-.** Me sonrió.

**-"Muy bien"-.** Le sonreí también.

En ese instante, nuestras risas coordinaron y sentí que el cielo me estaba dando la oportunidad de disfrutar de la primavera, como los demás…


	2. Capítulo 2

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que conocí a Takuya-san y a su banda. Ellos parecen ser buenas personas y también muy enérgicos.  
Ahora mismo, estoy llevándoles agua mineral. Se tomaron unos minutos para descansar. Aquí estamos, reunidos en el gran salón de prácticas:

**-¿Y entonces, ya está lista la nueva canción?"-.** Preguntó Akira-san, uno de los guitarristas.

**-"Hum…"-. **Murmuró Takuya-san y salió con los brazos en alto.

**-"Parece que aún no se inspira"-. **Mencionó Shintarou-san, el baterista, despreocupadamente.

**-"Desde que terminó con su ex… ¿Tal vez es por eso?"-. **Cuestionó nuevamente Akira-san.

Sólo los observé detenidamente y salí a buscar a Takuya-san, el cual estaba ubicado en una de las salas de reposo de la disquera, sentado en el sofá. Estaba mirando hacia arriba, con la boca entreabierta. Parece estar muy decaído…

**-"¿Puedo sentarme, Takuya-san?"-. **Pregunté dudando si era correcto tratar de animarlo, o tal vez debería dejarlo solo…

Él me vio de una manera amable, como permitiéndome sentarme sin decir una palabra. Me senté junto a él tomando con mis dos manos una botella de agua mineral.

**-"Esto es para ti"-.** Le ofrecí el envase con agua.

**-"Estoy bien, gracias"-.** Dijo con un tono poco convincente.

Quedé unos segundos en silencio, acompañándolo, para después romper el hielo diciendo:

**-"¿Sabes? He oído que tus nuevas canciones son basura. Que Takuya-san no ha estado inspirado desde que rompió con su ex novia y que a este paso se volverá un depresivo"-.** Lo miré.

**-"Vaya… Qué directo fue eso"-.** Sonrió sin perder la vista del techo.

**-"Ah…"-.** Reaccioné. **–"¡Discúlp—!"-.** Me interrumpió mirándome directamente esta vez y, junto con su sonrisa, me lanzó un tierno gesto de calidez.

**-"Haru, ¿Habías escuchado alguna de las canciones de UVERworld antes de conocerme?"-. **Preguntó.

**-"Hm-Hm"-. **Negué con la cabeza. Después me retracté: **-"Oh, espera… Los escuché una vez en un concierto cerca de mi ciudad natal"-.**

**-"¿Y qué te pareció?"-. **

**-"No me gustaron en absoluto"-. **Fui sincera… Demasiado.

**-"Vaya… jajaja"-. **Rió sostenidamente por un rato.

**_"¡Diablos! ¡Volví a hacerlo!",_**pensé avergonzada.

**-"Entonces te demostraré que mis canciones pueden llegar incluso a alguien como tú, que nos odia"-. **Decidió poniéndose de pié.

**-"¡Ah, ah, eh…! Takuya-san… Yo nunca dije que los odiara… Tal vez la música de ustedes no es mi estilo, pero quizás es porque no he escuchado con detenimiento todas sus canciones…"-.** Di un mal intento de disculpa. Siguió riendo.

**-"…Ya no recuerdo cómo escribir una canción a mi estilo"-.** Argumentó cambiando su expresión a una mucho más seria.

**-"¿Takuya-san está envejeciendo?"-.** Con ánimo de ser un poco sarcástica.

Volvió a reír un poco. **–"Me pregunto si será eso…"-.**

**-"Hay cosas que no comprendemos los mortales como nosotros: Takuya-san no comprende por qué no puede volver a escribir; tanto como yo no comprendo al amor"-.** Comparé abriendo la botella con agua mineral. Bebí un sorbo.

**-"¿'Amor'? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?"-.** Preguntó curioso.

**-"No lo creo. No lo he hecho ni siquiera una vez a mi edad. Tengo exactamente 25 años y 8 meses, y aún no sé lo que significa estar enamorada"-.** Pausé para beber otra vez del envase y continué: **-"Increíble, ¿Cierto?"-. **Sonreí.

**-"No deberías sentirte orgullosa de eso, ¿Sabes?"-. **Estaba sorprendido. Se le notaba claramente.

**-"Eh… Eso es verdad"-. **Admití cayendo en depresión juvenil. **–"Aún así tengo mis preciados libros. Supongo que al leerlos, se debe sentir lo mismo que enamorarse, tener felicidad o ser besado"-.** Me recompuse inmediatamente a mi estado original.

**-"Te creo. Eso suena a lo que una chica virgen diría"-. **Palmeó mi hombro con burla y se dirigió hacia afuera, relajadamente.

**_-"Sí, soy una chica virgen y jamás besada. Gracias por tus ánimos, Takuya-san"-_**Dije en voz muy baja. Pfff… Suspiré.

**-"¿Adónde vas ahora, Takuya-san?"-.** Interrogué.

**-"Acabó el descanso. Debo regresar"-. **

**-"Oh… Claro"-.** Y ahora que lo pienso, también tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Es mejor que me de prisa.

Me puse en pié y me le adelanté al salir, despidiéndome de él con sólo un gesto; entonces, en un segundo, tomó mi brazo izquierdo y me arrastró adentro de donde habíamos estado y me empujó hacia la puerta, haciendo que mi espalda la cierre con fuerza. Se posicionó muy cerca de mí. Podía sentir su respiración tocando mi mejilla.

**-"¿Quieres decir algunas palabras antes de que seas besada por mí?"-.** Susurró cerca de mi oído.

Me quedé impactada y no le respondí. Busqué su mirada y mis rodillas empezaron a temblar.

**-"Tomaré eso como un 'No'"-.** Inclinó el rostro para poseer mis fríos labios. Su calor era tan gentil; su olor… era sencillamente delicioso. No había notado que sus pestañas eran tan delicadas hasta ahora… que lo observaba con los ojos abiertos mientas me besaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Takuya-san me está besando ahora? Me dejé llevar por esos cálidos labios que encerraban mi respiración y a la vez desprendían un sabor dulce, como ningún otro.

**_Oh, pero tal vez… tal vez él sólo se está burlando de mí. ¡Sólo quiso robar mi primer beso!  
Siempre tan bromista…_** Pensé. Retiré mis labios sintiendo el rubor en mis dos mejillas. Aún así, estaba molesta; me sentía burlada otra vez. Intenté alejarme, pero él me tenía aprisionada. Había tomado mis brazos por completo y no me dejaba liberarme. Después de luchar unos momentos más, me miró fijamente:

**-"¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Es igual a leer libros?"-.**

**-"E-Es… Takuya-san, ¿Por qué?"-.** Cuestioné totalmente rojiza, después de observar cómo me miraba, pero manteniendo mi postura enojada.

**-"¿El ser besada es igual a leer libros preciados? Es mucho mejor, ¿Verdad?"-. **Repreguntó.

Asentí derrotada. Él tenía razón: Ese beso se sintió mil veces mejor que leer mi libro favorito, pero… pero… yo…

**-"¿Lo ves? Se siente así porque te gusto, Haru"-.** Explicó liberando mis brazos. Retrocedió un poco y aparté mi vista de él, aún con la cara muy roja.

**-"N-No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué piensas eso?"-.** Miré hacia el suelo.

**-"Ahí tienes la puerta. ¿Qué harás? ¿Te irás corriendo o me permitirás besarte otra vez?"-.** Retrocedió un poco más.

No sabía en qué pensar. En ese momento, sólo sabía que tenía dos opciones, justo como él decía.

**-"Rayos… No lo entiendo…"-.** Caminé hacia él lentamente. **–"No entiendo, no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada…"-.** Repetí y finalmente llegué hacia donde estaba. Lo abracé fuertemente y lo besé. Sí, yo lo besé. Esta vez cerré los ojos para perderme en él. Takuya-san me correspondió el abrazo amablemente; y, en un momento fugaz, todo se tornó confuso y perfecto…


	3. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente, falté al trabajo. Dentro de mi cabeza me daba vueltas lo que había pasado el día anterior. Literalmente he besado a mi jefe.

Entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Cómo debería reaccionar cuando lo vea? ¡Ah, Mi cabeza es un desastre! Él dijo que yo… de él… ¿Cómo puedo saberlo si jamás me enamoré de nadie? Sin embargo, es agradable conversar con Takuya-san… _¿Eso será suficiente?_

Renunciaré.

¿Cómo puedo mantener una conversación usual o contacto visual con aquél al que he tomado antes? Es impensable. Va en contra de mis principios. _Es todo_.

Di pasos lentos hacia la puerta de mi casa para salir. Iba a renunciar a mi trabajo. Y también… También iba a renunciar a Takuya-san. Sí, soy una cobarde, después de todo.

Tome la perilla con inseguridad, y jal**_- ¿EH? ¿PERO QUÉ HACE TAKUYA-SAN FRENTE A MI CASA?  
_**  
Shock… Entró en mí todo nivel de Shock…

Cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que se me fue de las manos (Literalmente). **_¡Takuya-san está afuera! Está parado justo afuera, ¿Pero cómo? ¡E-Esto debe ser un mal sueño!_**

Me tranquilicé un poco y volví a abrir la puerta para comprob- Rayos, sí es él.

**-"¡Tengo frío!"-.** Exclamó desde afuera.

**-"¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Pase! ¡Aquí está cálido!"-.** Invité amablemente.

**-"Está bien, gracias"-.** Se aproximó a entrar con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

**-"De nada, Taku—**Espera un momento… **_¡Lo estoy haciendo otra vez!_** **_Se supone que decidí no hablarle e iba a renunciar justo por la misma razón. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo invitándole a pasar?_** **_Realmente soy un verdadero desastre._**

**-"Nuestro publicista nos dijo que vivías aquí. Vives muy lejos, ¿Sabes? Tardé mucho en encontrar tu casa. Es como si hubiese viajado a otra región"-.** Dijo quitándose los zapatos, para después acomodarse en el sofá.

**-"Así es como me encontraste…"-.** Agaché la cabeza. No podía verlo…

**-"Así fue"-.** Bostezó.

Y aquí viene el Señor silencio. Es lo usual; Después de estos meses conociendo a Takuya-san, el vocalista de una gran banda como UVERworld, que inspira a mucha gente, me di cuenta de que es bastante relajado y bobo; pero si le das un micrófono, su aura cambia totalmente y se transforma en el apasionado Takuya. Es increíble. Su voz puede alcanzar a mucha gente… pero aún no me alcanza. Ahora me siento mucho más extraña de lo normal. ¿Qué deber—

**-"¿Por qué estás parada así?"-.** Preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

**-"¿Oh? Hum…"-.** Me relajé un poco estirando mis brazos.** –"Renunciaré al trabajo"-. **Suspiré interiormente.

**-"¿Alguno de los miembros de la banda te acosa o algo así?"-.** Pude sentir el sarcasmo.

**_"¡Por supuesto que es así! ¿Quién me besó antes y vino hasta mi casa hoy, idiota?_**". Eso quería decirle, pero finalmente me quedé en silencio una vez más.

**-"Me estás esquivando e ignorando, ¿No? Es otra señal de que te gusto"-.** Me observó jugando con su muñeca izquierda.

**-"No quiero verte ahora, Takuya-san; y no me parece correcto que hagamos esto"-. **

**-"¿No es correcto enamorarte?"-.** Repitió esa pregunta unas dos veces más. Mi silencio parecía incomodarle. Se acercó a mí y me tocó firmemente la mejilla. En respuesta, obtuvo lágrimas… Fueron lágrimas las que provenían de mis ojos, que se mezclaban con el rubor. Lloré silenciosamente delante de él. Takuya-san estaba asombrado: **-"¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?"-.** Interrogó sin reprimir su impacto. Negué con la cabeza y aparté su mano:

**-"¡Si esto es enamorarse, sí duele! ¡Odio haberlo hecho de ti!"-. **

Takuya-san me ha cambiado. Ya no soy la misma desde que empecé a hablar con él; y eso me molesta, pero también me gusta…

Caminó unos pasos hacia mí y dijo:** -"Es así como se siente, ya que-** No lo dejé hablar más: **-"Creo que deberías irte"-.** Sugerí seriamente secando mis lágrimas.

Y así, en silencio, Takuya-san volteó hacia la salida y desapareció en un momento.

Qué estupidez. _¡El amor es ciertamente una estupidez!_ Duele y te hace llorar… ¿Es así como debería sentirme? Tengo que suprimir estos sentimientos. Lo haré porque no quiero cambiar y volverme una marioneta más.

Enrumbé hacia la disquera a paso ligero. "Debo renunciar… Debo renunciar" se oía entre mis pensamientos otra vez. ¡Ya no quiero esto! Es posible que lo olvide todo mientras deje de verlo.

El jefe estaba justo en la entrada. Me aproximé a hablar con él:

**-"¡Buenas tardes!"-.**

**-"Eh… Veo que llegas con horas de retraso. Espero que tu excusa sea buena"-.** Serializó.

**-"Yo… En realidad yo quisiera renunciar"-.** Agaché la cabeza.

El jefe, sin pestañear, lo aceptó y me dejó ir. Sólo oí un **_"Está bien, recoge tus pertenencias y presenta la carta a la secretaria. Buena suerte"-._** Vaya… Yo que creí que sería más difícil.

Estaba ordenando mis cosas -Que claro, no eran muchas-, cuando una voz muy familiar me distrajo: Era Shintarou-san, el baterista.

**-"¿Te irás?"-.** Cuestionó con el rostro de asombro.

**-"¡Hum!"-.** Asentí y expliqué: **-"Tengo algunos problemas personales y me gustaría reflexionar por un tiempo"-.**

**-"Vaya, es una lástima. Extrañaré a la pequeña asistente"-. **Sonrió.

**-"Su 'problema' es que se enamoró"-.** Exclamó una voz desde el otro extremo de la oficina. Oh, es Takuya-san otra vez…

**-"¿Amor? ¡Ah, conque era eso! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, pequeña asistente?"-.** Dijo Shintarou-san con cierto tono de burla.

Me quedé callada mirando hacia los lados.

**-"¿Y de quién se ha enamorado?"-.** Preguntó Shintarou-san a su compañero.

**-"De mí. Lo hizo de mí, ¿Te imaginas?"-.** Presumió Takuya-san.

**-"¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! Eso es un problema"-.** Añadió Shintarou-san.

_No es justo… Takuya-san se está burlando de mí otra vez. Exponiendo mis sentimientos así… ¿Pero quién se cree? Sólo porque es famoso… _

**-"No es verdad"-.** Negué abiertamente cerrando los puños. **–"El que en verdad me gusta es Akira-san"-. **Contraataqué. Y es que, si Takuya-san quiere verme sufrir, tiene que saber que no soy tan tonta como parezco.

**-"¿Akira? ¿A ti te gusta Akira?"-.** Interrogó el baterista cambiando totalmente su expresión burlona a impactada esta vez. No reconocí la expresión del vocalista, pero parecía sorprendido.

**-"¿Es eso verdad?"-.** Preguntó Takuya-san.

Asentí. **–"Akira-san siempre me ha gustado. Creí que sólo era atracción; pero, con lo que me "enseñó" Takuya-san sobre el amor, estoy muy segura de eso"-. **Mentí._ Vamos, el que en realidad me gustaba era…_

Takuya-san se quedó en silencio, tal y como yo lo hacía antes. Me dejó un papel en las manos y se marchó, no sin antes decir: **_-"Esto es para ti"-._**

_¿Qué es esto?_ Me pregunté. Shintarou-san se acercó a verlo junto conmigo: Era la letra de una canción. Y esta vez… Era una canción de amor.

**-"¡Takuya logró escribir otra vez! ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?"-.** Se alegró Shintarou-san, saliendo a encontrarse con su amigo para felicitarlo.

_**-"Esto es… ¿Por qué, Takuya-san? ¿Por qué me confundes así?"-.**_ Me arrodillé en el suelo. En el título de aquella letra de la canción, se podía leer: _"THE OVER"._

Soy patética. He herido los sentimientos de quien quiero.

Lo siento, Takuya-san…


	4. Capítulo 4

_Mi abuela siempre me decía que el amor es algo que no debe ser buscado. Es muy diferente a todo lo que necesitas para alcanzar el éxito en la vida. No necesitamos mendigar por amor. El amor es quien te busca; y cuando te encuentras con el verdadero, se queda por siempre. _

No puedo dormir. Me siento como si hubiese repetido el año estudiantil. Mi cabeza se llena de pensamientos estrepitosos una vez más.

_¿Dónde estará Takuya-san? _

_Quiero verlo… _

Es bastante contradictorio a lo que decía antes; pero esta vez fue mi culpa.

¿En verdad lo habré herido? Claro que no… Con esa personalidad tan arrogante, de seguro lo habrá olvidado. Soy una más en su mundo; No soy alguien importante para él, porque sólo está jugando conmigo, como acostumbra.

_Sólo quiere jugar conmigo; así que… _

Cuando abrí mis ojos, ya había amanecido. Pasaban de las 8 am y mi celular estaba sonando. Acomodé un poco mi cabello antes de contestar:

**-"¿Hola?"-.**

**-"¿Pequeña asistente?"-.** Oh, esa voz es…

**-"¿Shintarou-san?"-.** Me alerté. ¿Por qué llamaría?

**-"¿Has visto a Takuya esta mañana?"-. **

**-"¿A Takuya-san? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que verlo? Yo acabo de despertar"-.** Enfaticé.

**-"Esto es extraño: Faltó a la práctica. Si no estaba contigo…** _-Reflexionó pausadamente- _**Hum… ¡Debe estar con Natsumi!"-. **

**-"¿Natsumi?"-.** Indagué. ¿Qué rayos sucede con Takuya-san? ¿Quién es Natsumi?

**-"De acuerdo, debe estar allá. No me contesta el celular; así que esperaré un poco más. Si tienes alguna noticia sobre él, no dudes en llamar. Este es mi número. Nos vemos, pequeña asistente"-. **Colgó sin dejarme hablar más.

Shintarou-san, a veces eres tan… ¡Ahhhh! ¡No otra vez! Natsumi, eh… En fin, no me embarraré de dudas. No tengo intención de estar con Takuya-san, de todos modos. Sólo me sentía algo culpable por hablarle como lo hice antes. Ahora que tiene a Natsumi, todo está bien. Ya sé que no fue algo importante. Finalmente mis culpas han sido dispersadas. ¡Soy libre al fin!

Entonces… **_¿Por qué estoy afuera de la disquera justo ahora?_**

En verdad soy patética. A pesar de que dije que lo olvidaría, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y vine hasta aquí. Debo regresar a mi casa y hacer lo de siempre. Si doy unos pasos más, sé que me meteré en problemas; y sé también que no me gustará en absoluto lo que ocurrirá conmigo…

Por fin he decidido entrar a preguntar por Takuya-san, mientras mi mente me torturaba horriblemente. _"Estúpida masoquista"._

Al primero que encontré fue a Katsuya-san, otro de los guitarristas de la banda. Se nota que es una persona distraída y hasta creo que es de los que piensan que este mundo es aburrido. _¿Será así?_ Continué caminando por los pasillos hasta hallar a Shintarou-san, el cual estaba bebiendo té helado en una cabina de ensayo.

**-"¿Pequeña asistente?"-.** Se echó a reír. **–"¿No habías renunciado?"-.**

**-"Hum… Pero… Ehm… Sólo quería saber si Takuya-san había regresado"-.** Agaché la cabeza. Justo ahora el piso me parece muy atractivo.

**-"Ah, él debe estar con ella. Ahora que lo pienso, está tardando mucho. Esas cosas no se hacen en la mañana, ¿No lo crees?"-.** Me lanzó un guiño.

**_¿QUÉ TIPO DE COSAS NO SE HACEN EN LA MAÑANA? ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO SHINTAROU-SAN?_** Me sonrojé por encima de todo. **_¡¿Qué diablos?!_**

**-"Vamos"-.** Me ordenó.

**-"¿Hacia dónde?"-.** Pregunté aún muy roja.

**-"A verlos, claro. Es hora de que regrese"-. **Insistió.

**-"Ah…"-.** No supe qué decir. Mis pies quieren moverse; pero mi mente… Mi mente vuelve a torturarme: _"Maldita masoquista; Estúpida masoquista; La más grande masoquista de todas"._

Fui con él.

Unos minutos más tarde, habíamos llegado al lugar en donde se encontraba Takuya-san. Cuando lo vi, estaba con ella. Mis ojos trataron de esquivarla, pero ella… Honestamente es de aquellas a las que no puedes apartarles la mirada.

Natsumi-san es… bastante linda comparada a alguien como yo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**-"Takuya, ¿Otra vez viniste a ver a Natsumi? Y faltas a tus prácticas irresponsablemente. El jefe te va a regañar, idiota"-.** Advirtió Shintarou-san a su amigo.

**-"Natsumi me anima, ya lo sabes…"-.** Respondió el vocalista, sumamente perdido en su acompañante.

Takuya-san estaba acariciando y abrazando a Natsumi-san gentilmente. Parece gustarle mucho; y eso es porque:

_¡Natsumi-san es muy linda! ¡Natsumi-san es adorable! ¡Natsumi-san tiene ojos más hermosos! ¡Natsumi-san es muy delicada!_

Natsumi-san… Es un conejo.

…

De pronto, muchos _polluelos pequeños_ rodeaban mi cabeza. **_¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Por qué Takuya-san está abrazando a ese conejo?! Aunque es muy lindo. Parece una pequeña almohada 'abrazable'. ¡Quiero tocarla!~_**

Shintarou-san, cómicamente, me explicó en voz casi imperceptible: **-"A Takuya le gusta venir aquí cuando se sobre-estresa. Natsumi es su conejo"-. **

¿Y qué es este lugar exactamente? Miré hacia los alrededores con total atención a los detalles: Flores por todos lados, pasto, cortinas de luz que brillan más que cualquier otro lugar…

**-"¿En dónde estamos?"-.** Pregunté con más confianza a Shintarou-san.

**-"No le contestes. Es una mujer ruda. Se ve débil y tierna; pero cuando menos te lo esperas, saca las garras"-.** Interrumpió Takuya-san con su tonto sarcasmo.

**-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-.** Cuestionó interesado Shintarou-san, mientras sacaba del bolsillo sus ya clásicas baquetas.

**-"Porque ella me-" –** Empujé a Takuya-san para tomar al dulce animalito, forzando a que cerrara la boca.

Menos mal… Sigue siendo el idiota de siempre. Suspiré aliviada.

**-"¿Cuánto más te quedarás? ¿Estarás vagando por aquí hasta tarde? ¿Y qué le diré al mánager?"-.** Interrogó su compañero levantando la ceja.

**-"Espérenme sentados"-.** Puntualizó buscando un árbol en el cual descansar.

**-"Te veo luego"-.** Dijo Shintarou-san. Se dirigió a mí con esa voz maliciosa que esconde: **–"Tú puedes quedarte, si quieres…"-.** Dando la espalda y alzando la mano derecha agitándola, como señal de despedida. Takuya-san me miró de reojo y yo me dispuse a ir con su compañero. Dejé en el grass a la adorable Natsumi-san.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar unos pasos más para salir de ese lugar, Takuya-san me expuso casi gritando:

**-"Tienes una muy mala costumbre"-.**

**-"¿…?"-.** _¿De qué está hablando ahora este sujeto?_

**-"Tienes la mala costumbre de romperle el corazón a alguien y luego escapar"-. **Pronunció calmado esta vez.

Takuya-san… ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? Nunca eres claro. ¿Y cuándo te rompí el corazón?

**-"¿Qué le ves a Akira? Es aburrido, nunca sonríe y siempre está en silencio"-.** Contempló sus rodillas un momento y después se fijó en mi vestido.

-"**Akira-san es un miembro de tu banda y es muy bueno tocando la guitarra"-.** Aparté la idea principal del tema para distraerlo un poco. Tengo que pensar en lo que acaba de decir.

**-"Pfff… Yo también toco la guitarra"-.** Se jactó sonriéndome tal y como Shintarou-san lo hizo hace un momento. Y prosiguió: -**"Y la batería, y el piano, y algo del bajo, y también sé mezclar m-**

**-"Si sabes todo eso, ve y forma una banda tú solo. Es aburrido que seas tan polifacético".** Interferí bruscamente en su presuntuosa mención. Sonreí del mismo modo que él, posicionándome de espaldas para ignorarlo.

**-"Tsk…"-.** Murmuró fastidiado.

**_Es lo que mereces, idiota presumido. _**

Miré hacia el cielo; Las nubes cubren el sol. Considero que el clima es bueno. La primavera se está despidiendo, junto con todo lo que era yo anteriormente. En estos meses, todo ha sido muy confuso; casi como si viviera en otro país o como si hubiese cambiado de vida.

La razón por la que yo he cambiado a tal modo es el hombre que tengo justo detrás de mí. Él y su sátira, su desorden, sus burlas, su egocentrismo y su forma tan liberal e irresponsable de ver la vida.

Takuya-san, _¿Algo ha cambiado para ti?_

…

**-"Antes dije que tus canciones son basura, ¿Verdad?"-.** Expresé en voz alta.

**-"Oye, oye: No dijiste "Basura"; sólo que no eran de tu agrado. Eso es ofensivo"-. **Se irritó. Pude sentirlo. -"**¿Y por qué lo dices así? ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre mis canciones ahora?"-.**

**-"No, en absoluto. Aún sigo creyendo que no son buenas para mi estilo"-. **Sinceré sin ningún remordimiento.** –"Pero… Puedo escucharte ahora"-.** Volteé lentamente para contemplarlo.

**-"¿Qué?"-.** Demandó con un semblante desorientado.

**-"Tu voz finalmente me ha alcanzado"-.** Le mostré mi más grande sonrisa. Una sonrisa _sólo para él_.

Esa ha sido la primera declaración en mi vida. Mi vida está llena de primeras veces, si hablamos de amor. Y Takuya-san es el único que me las ha otorgado.

**_Ahora puedo decirle cómo me siento._**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia[?]  
*****Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Paula por aconsejarme con la parte ecchi del fic o/o ¡Muchas gracias, Pau!  
Es la primera vez que escribo algo un poquito _subido de tono_ y espero haberlo hecho bien...  
En fin, gracias. ^^ Ahora puedes seguir leyendo. o_o... xDD *Se siente nerviosa*.

* * *

Takuya-san se ha sonrojado. Sus ojos no son los mismos… Siento una esencia diferente; como si algo muy fuerte lo hubiese rodeado.

**-"¡Takuya-san, me gustas!"-.**

Sí, esto es lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Toda esta tensión formaba parte de mi alma, que guardaba estos hermosos sentimientos. Aguardé a que él me contestara, completamente ruborizada y con los ojos perdidos entre el pasto. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? _¿Qué respondería? ¿Lo habré dicho todo adecuadamente? ¿Este era el lugar indicado para hablar sobre esto? ¿Habrá entendido mal?_ Y otras mil preguntas me impactaban dentro; hasta que por fin unas palabras quebraron la monotonía en el ambiente:

**-"¡Sí que tienes pestañas muy largas!"-.** Dijo articulando exageradamente.

Esa fue mi primera declaración. Mi primera declaración; y este tipo no hace más que decirme que mis pestañas son muy largas…

Ahora entiendo por qué sigue soltero:

Es un verdadero idiota.

**-"A decir verdad, sí hay una canción que me gusta mucho; y es de tu banda"-.** Es momento de cambiar el tema. Si no me está tomando en serio, es porque tal vez él no…

**-"Hay una canción que me gusta mucho; y es tuya"-.** Su expresión ha cambiado. Aveces esta persona me da miedo. Cambia tan rápidamente de humor que da miedo.

**-"Yo jamás compuse una canción, Takuya-san"-.** Takuya-san idiota. No te comprendo.

En aquel momento, me divisó mostrándose entretenido en mis ojos. Fue difícil mantener mi mirada con la suya; sin embargo, al parecer, para él era totalmente natural. Ya, no puedo más… Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo otra vez. Ese fue mi límite; entonces sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Ese calor… _Es el de Takuya-san_, estoy segura.

**-"Claro que sí. La acabas de cantar; justo ahora"-.** Musitó.

**-"…"-. **

**-"…Y la primera estrofa fue "Me gustas". Ahora puedo escuchar el coro, que está aquí"-.** Tocó mi pecho firmemente, a la altura de mi corazón.

Ah~ Takuya-san… No me permitas llorar otra vez. No esta vez. No creo tener mucho más fuerzas. No te acerques; no me abraces; no me beses o yo… Voy a renunciar a lo que soy.

**-"Quisiera saber qué siente Takuya-san por mí…"-.** Enfaticé con el aura nerviosa por todo lo alto.

**-"Ya te dije lo que siento. Te lo he dicho en mi canción"-. **Pronunció reuniéndome más a él. **–"…Me gustas. Tanto como una canción de amor"-.**

**-"…"-.**

Su respiración está rozando mis labios, mientras esos brazos se aferran más a mi pecho. Mi cuerpo empieza a asfixiarse de emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos. De pronto fui vencida por sus tan agresivos besos que me sumergían en adrenalina. Takuya-san me estaba besando y ahora su lengua jugaba pícaramente con la mía hasta trenzarse; invadiéndonos una y otra vez con fuerza.

Aunque no podía seguirle el paso, intentaba no detenerme. ¿Cómo es posible que podamos llegar a tal grado de intimidad? Ya no podía pensar con claridad; y mi completo organismo me estaba impulsando a perderme. El hombre que está acariciándome sin temblor y tan decididamente, está tentándome a tal punto de que alimenta mis fantasías. Esas que sólo había leído en libros.

Cerré tanto como pude mis ojos para solamente sentir la lengua de Takuya-san recorriendo mi cuello: Más, más y más violentamente. Esas manos buscaban en el interior de mi vestido, para marcar mi cuerpo con sus caricias encendidas. Sólo podía comunicarme con gemidos continuos entrecortados que provenían desde mi interior, que motivaban a que él me siguiera examinando.

Me hablaba sobre la redondez de mis hombros y el talle de mi cintura. Palabras que no quedaron en mi cabeza mucho tiempo; puesto que mis sentidos estaban siendo controlados por el rubor de mis mejillas y el ardor de su cuerpo en tanto proseguía a tocar mis pechos con sus seductoras manos. Podía sentir el incremento de nuestro ritmo hasta provocar en mí un incendio de excitación imparable.

Me dejé llevar… Otra vez.

Cuando desperté, ya era de noche. Mi cabello estaba más alborotado que nunca; y mi sujetador saltaba a la vista. El vestido que usaba también era un desastre: Lleno de grass y tierra. ¿De verdad lo hicimos en un lugar así? Inspeccioné el lugar una segunda vez. Bueno, al menos aquí no hay nadie, a pesar de que parece un lugar campestre. Parece un lugar abandonado; a pesar de que los árboles están más vivos que nunca.

Takuya-san está sentado al otro extremo, jugando con Natsumi. ¡Ah! ¡No puedo moverme! Es como estar con resaca. Aún me siento somnolienta y embargada de emociones…

**-"Parece que estás feliz"-.** Giró Takuya-san para encontrarse con mi mirada.

**-"¡C-Claro! T-T-Te… ¡Nosotros! Acabamos… ¡Acabo de darte mi primera vez! ¡Estoy feliz de que haya sido contigo, Takuya-san!"-.** Exclamé torpemente, sonriendo como una niñata recién graduada del _kinder_.

**-"En realidad… Nosotros no hicimos nada"-. **Serializó él directamente.

**-"¿Eh?"-.** Un gran… GRAN signo de interrogación volaba sobre mí.

**-"No hicimos nada porque te quedaste dormida…"-.** Expresó seriamente.

Rayos.

Ya veo…

Soy estúpida.

…

Quedarme dormida en aquel momento de pasión debió ser causado por embriagarme en demasía de la euforia en el ambiente. Jamás había sentido tanto desasosiego… Tanta alteración interna. Apenas podía recuperar el aliento; sin embargo, me siento muy feliz de que finalmente hayamos llegado hasta aquí. Sonríe, tonta.

De pronto, una figura pudo divisarse a distancia, que se aproximaba cada vez más… ¿Ese no es Akira-san?

En efecto. Puedo reconocerlo. Akira-san está viniendo hacia aquí.

**-"¿Akira? ¿Acaso vienes a recogerme?"-.** Interrogó Takuya-san, dejando en libertad a Natsumi.

Akira-san sólo le respondió con un gesto, afirmando su pregunta. Me vio desde ahí y se acercó:

**-"¿Es cierto que yo te gusto?"-.** Preguntó sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro.

**-"¿Hum? Ah…"-.** Oh, ¿Cómo diablos se enteró de eso? ¡¿Shintarou-san?! Pero… Eso no era…

**-"¿Quieres salir conmigo, asistente?"-.** La mirada del guitarrista parecía sincera y seria. Intacta…

¿Uh? ¿Qué acaba de preguntar Akira-san? ¿Salir con él? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Eso significa que… yo le gusto? _¿A Akira-san?_

Rayos… Ciertamente soy estúpida. He creado un malentendido.


	7. Capítulo 7

Ciertamente hoy ha sido un día alocado; tan lleno de sorpresas… ¡Y qué sorpresas!

Akira-san está parado pidiéndole salir a la chica que despertó recientemente de un sueño lleno de sensualidad con otro hombre. Para especificar, con su actual compañero de banda.

…Y esa chica soy yo.

**_"¿Quieres salir conmigo, asistente?"_** es lo que me acaba de preguntar sin pestañear.

¿Qué debería decirle a aquel sujeto plantado con barba y cabello tan lacio y largo? No es que no me parezca poco atractivo, incluso su personalidad lo es; aunque vaya que es un tipo serio, cortante y directo para muchos; pero yo… finalmente he elegido con quién debo estar.

Sería muy penoso decirle que **_no_** en estos momentos; sin embargo, él fue bastante adelantado. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? He sido envuelta otra vez en un dilema. ¡Ah! ¡Maldita seas, Haru! ¡Todo esto fue mi culpa! Para empezar, yo fui quien creó este enredo "amoroso"; y estoy segura de que Shintarou-san tuvo algo que ver en esto. **_¡Ese Shintarou-san…!_**

Vamos, rápido: Él requiere de una respuesta y Takuya-san está mirando. Voy a responderle apropiadamente. Pero, _¿Cómo?_ ¿Tendré que decirle sobre lo mío con Takuya-san?

Un momento… ¿Qué clase de relación tengo ahora con Takuya-san, de todas formas? ¿Ya somos novios? Supongo que sí… Después de "eso"… Ya lo somos, ¿Verdad? Ehm… Lo somos… ¿Verdad?

…

**-"Su nombre no es "Asistente"; es Haru"-.** Intervino Takuya-san, en respuesta a su compañero.

¿Qué sucede con Takuya-san? Hace un rato estaba relajado y ahora parece alterado.

**-"¿Qué pasa, Takuya? ¿Estás celoso?"-.** Le rebatió, sin apartar la mirada tan clavada en mí.

¿Celos? Meh, como si fuera cierto. Takuya-san no puede sentir celos porque él siempre está pensando en sí mismo. Sólo míralo, acaba de lanzar una risita orgullosa. Es un egocéntrico, finalmente. Aunque… En efecto, parece estar fastidiado.  
**  
-"¿Y entonces qué me respondes, Asistente? ¿Harás que me quede aquí por siempre?"-.**

**-"Ahm… Yo…"-.** Diablos, necesito aún ordenar mis ideas… _"Akira-san, el hombre que me gusta es…"_ ¡No, no! Más bien: "_Akira-san: Ya tengo alguien que me gusta"_. Pero entonces, ¿Si me pregunta quién es? ¿Qué debo responderle? ¿Estará bien si digo que es su amigo? Hm… ¡Qué dilema! ¡Ah, Akira-san se está acercando! ¿P-Por qué? ¡N-No te acerques! ¡Aún no sé qué decirte! Rayos, rayos, rayos…

**-"Es broma. Te ves tan tonta ahora mismo, que podría reír"-.** Acarició mi cabeza un par de veces y se puso en marcha.

…

Voy a matar a ese individuo.

…

Tanto dilema emocional para que ese sujeto me tome el pelo. ¿Y por qué me llamó "Tonta" sin conocerme? Desgraciado. Creo que su madre estaba pensando seriamente en abortarlo y por ello no sonríe nunca. Já.

**-"¡Jajajaja!"-.** Río Takuya-san por todo lo alto.

Grrr… Qué idiota. Te gustó mucha la escenita de ahora, ¿No?

**-"Está bien, tú ganas. Te ríes porque sabes que nadie se puede fijar en mí y lo sé. Es gracioso, ¿Verdad? Tú que estás tan acostumbrado a que todas te miren"-.** Renegué con aires de furia contenida, disponiéndome a salir de ese lugar.

**-"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me río por eso!"-.** Gritó reclinándose en el grass, para reír aún más fuerte.

¿Este sujeto es un niño, o qué? Anotaré su nombre junto al de Akira-san para asesinarlo brutalmente algún día.

Me voy de aquí, sin comprender qué significó todo esto.

Takuya-san, ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

…


	8. Capítulo 8

Ah~ Otro día depresivo en mi cama. No pude dormir; ni siquiera lo intenté. Ya pasan de las 10 am y no tengo nada que hacer. Quisiera visitar a mi madre, pero vive en otra región. Recuerdo que cuando llegué aquí, a Tokio, les dije a mis padres que la próxima vez que los viera sería alguien diferente.

Vamos, alguien _diferente_ no está acostada en su cama pensando en un idiota, ¿O sí? Es sólo un drama de adolescente. Debería sentirme avergonzada.

De pronto, alguien toca mi puerta.

…

¿Será…?

**-"¡Oye, abre!"-.** Escuché desde afuera.

¿Eh? Abrí apresuradamente, sin darme cuenta de mi aspecto.

**-"Voy a entrar"-.** Advirtió el chico alto de cabello negro y desordenado. Era Nobuto-san, el bajista de la banda. No tengo ninguna idea de lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Por qué Nobuto-san vino hasta aquí?

Qué mala atmósfera. Nobuto-san se sentó en el sofá observando mi casa a detalle. En cada movimiento que hace, pareciera como si posara para alguna fotografía. Eh… Es algo extraño.

**-"¿Nobuto-san?"-. **

**-"Sólo Nobuto"-. **Aclaró despectivamente jugando con su cabello.

**-"No—bu—t…"-.** ¡Bua! ¡De ninguna manera puedo llamarlo así! ¡Ni siquiera sé sobre él!

**-"Nobu-chan"-.** Corrigió esta vez. –"Llámame "Nobu-chan", si quieres"-.

**-"¿Nobu-chan?"-.** ¡¿Qué rayos?!

**-"Sí, ¿Qué pasa?"-. **

**-"Eh… ¿Quieres té?"-.** Me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Este tipo es extraño.

**-"No, pero una bebida rehidratante estará bien. Con limón, por favor"-.** Añadió mirando hacia arriba. Hasta ahora, no he tenido contacto visual con él, a pesar de que yo sí estoy mirándolo. Es como si me evadiera… ¿Estará distraído?

**-"L-Lo siento, Nobu-chan; no tengo lo que me pides…"-. **

¡Oh, acaba de mirarme! Me siento un poco intimidada… Su mirada es muy _frívola_. Está sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Es… ¿Dinero?

**-"Toma"-.** Dijo poniendo dos billetes en mi mano. **–"Ve y cómprala"-.** Finalizó con una extraña sonrisa.

…

¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Quién se cree esta persona para ordenarme comprar una bebida y darme el dinero? ¿Ha vivido mucho de su mánager o qué le sucede? Eso no fue nada educado. Pfff… Tal vez, al igual que Akira-san, él debió ser abortado. ¡No, no! Quizás su madre quiso una niña en lugar de un niño y nació él: La decepción. Lo maltrataban en casa a causa de ello y por eso es así. Ya veo…

**-"Toma, Nobu-chan"-.** Le devolví el dinero y proseguí: **-"Dime, ¿Exactamente qué estás haciendo aquí?"-.** Estoy irritada. Inmensamente irritada.

**-"Ah, es cierto. Se supone que he venido para convencerte de que te quedes con Takuya. No es como si él me hubiese contado cosas… Está muy triste sin ti y lo que sea que tenga que ver con estar melancólico por amor"-. **Cruzó las piernas y siguió en pose de modelo mientras guardaba el dinero. **–"Y también, y también…"-.** Sacó algo más de su bolsillo. Es un papel, y lo leyó articulando exageradamente: **-"…Ha sido golpeado ayer por una chica que se fue y le rompió el corazón y estoy… ¡Digo! Él está muy falto de inspiración. Sí, eso me dijo. Quiero decir, eso noté en él. Pobre Takuya"-.**

**-"¿Ahh?"-.** Nobuto-s… Nobu-chan debe estar ebrio. ¡Y es obvio que Takuya-san le contó algo**! –"¡Pero qué dices! ¡No tiene sentido!"-.** Me sulfuré un nivel más.

**-"Mira, pequeña juguetona…"-.** Anunció con esa mirada penetrante. Su actitud parece haberse vuelto muy agresiva. Se aproximó a mí y me empujó más hacia el sofá. ¿Quién es este sujeto? Q-Qué miedo… **-"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo conozco a Takuya? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tenemos de haber formado la banda? Y después, Takuya se enamora otra vez y pierde la concentración. Eso me molesta. ¡Deja de desconcentrarlo, idiota! ¡Si vas a jugar con él, es momento para que lo digas! ¡Así jugamos todos! ¡Si vuelvo a ver a Takuya sin inspiración, te mataré!"-.**

…

**-"¡Estúpido Nobu-chan!"-.** Me aceleré empujándolo también. **–"¿Tú sabes quién se burló de quién? Takuya-san no me dice sus sentimientos… ¡Y eso me molesta! ¡Me molesta infinitamente! ¡No sabes cuánto! ¡Tu amigo es un idiota! ¿Qué soy yo para Takuya-san? ¡¿Y por qué vienes tú en lugar de él?!"-.** Quedó impactado y yo como una tonta (Otra vez). Ah… No comprendo… No comprendo mis lágrimas; estas que aparecen otra vez adornando mis mejillas.

**-"T-Tranquila…"-.** Trató de consolarme el bajista, mientras llevaba mis dos manos hacia mi cara, para cubrirme. ¡Qué boba me siento! ¡No debería llorar! Pero soy débil. Patéticamente débil.

Nobu-chan se retiró silenciosamente después de aquello.

Los días pasaron y todo seguía igual; hasta que llamé por teléfono a mi madre. Decidí mudarme con ella.

Voy a empezar una nueva vida... Una vida tranquila, como la de antes.

...Y esta vez, sin Takuya-san.

* * *

~Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga **Geraldin Dalto. ***w*  
**Gracias** por la inspiración y la amistad. *-*


	9. Capítulo Final

Paso a paso, iba dejando atrás mi pasado. Bueno, no es como si tuviese que cargar con un homicidio o algo parecido; pero dentro de mí hay algo que debe desaparecer… Y lo hace conforme camino hacia la estación de trenes.

No llevo mucho en la maleta: Justo como empecé. Ah~ ¡Cuántos recuerdos! Debo despedirme de la ciudad que me recibió una vez. No, vamos… ¡Es sólo un hasta pronto! Y entonces regresaré a esta ciudad tan caótica; aunque debo admitir que me llenó de oportunidades. Hasta que mi vida tenga un nuevo sentido. Hasta que vuelva a ser yo.

Y, entre esa ajetreada multitud en aquella estación, una persona me tiró del hombro con rudeza desde atrás.

**-"¡Eh, hey!"-.** Me quejé secamente volteando a divisar el rostro del agresor. ¡Vaya, es Nobut- Nobu-chan!

**-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-.** Preguntó con una sonrisa de publicidad.

**-"B-Buenos días, Nobu-chan. Me eh… Mudo. Me mudaré. A-Ahí está mi tren"-.** Señalé. Entrelacé mis dedos con timidez. Rayos… No quería que nadie se entere. Me pregunto qué hará Nobu-chan en este lugar.

**-"Nosotros vamos hacia el sur, de gira"-.** Explicó el bajista, contestando a mi pregunta.

**-"¿****_"Nos vamos"? _****Eso significa que…"-.** _¿Takuya-san también está aquí?_ Vi hacia todos lados buscando su rostro.

**-"Tranquila, él no está aquí. Se quedó a hacer unos arreglos con el manager; así que vendrá después"-.** Palmeó mi hombro y siguió hablando: **-"Te deseo suerte en tu mudanza. Creo que así es mejor. Tendrás tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas, supongo"-.** Y se fue a paso lento, arreglando su cabello y como si modelara elegantemente en una pasarela. Tan típico de él.

Así que este es el adiós, ¿Eh?

Vaya, al menos sé que están bien. Una gira… ¿Eran tan populares?  
Tal vez todo esto está yendo completamente bien. No sé nada sobre UVERworld, la banda de Takuya-san; _No sé nada sobre Takuya-san_… Nada que pase de lo superficial.

Continué mi camino abordando el tren apenas llegó. Tuve unos minutos para dejar mis cosas ordenadamente dentro de la maletera y pedir un café. Entonces, vi a través de la ventana, la gente a la que tanto odié desde mucho antes. Adiós, gente idiota~ Ya volveré~

El tren empezó a andar.

**-"¿Pediste un café?"-.**

**-"Sí, gracias"-. **Agarré el vaso; y luego detuve toda acción en mí, ya que mis ojos pudieron verlo claramente: Takuya-san estaba entregándome el café.

…

Oh, demonios. Debo extrañarlo mucho como para estar presenciando visiones con él.

**-"El café que sirven en los trenes como este, no son nada agradables. Es ****_decaf _****y amargo, ¿No lo crees?"-.** Preguntó mi visión de Takuya-san, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

…

¿Este es una clase de espejismo? No puede ser real. Takuya-san no puede estar aquí. ¡No puede ser posible! ¡No hay manera de que Takuya-san esté aquí sentado preguntándome sobre café del tren! ¿C-C-Cómo pasó esto? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Nobu-chan me dijo que se había quedado! ¡¿No estaban de gira?! N-No lo entiendo.

**-"¿Sabías que el café aumenta el C.I.?"-.** Siguió él como si nada; mirándome pasmada… Anonadada. **–"Hey, ¿Me estás escuchando?"-.** Enfatizó sin cambiar ese rostro sereno.

**-"¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?!"-.**

**-"Te acompaño, obviamente. Sigues siendo boba"-.** Precisó bebiendo el café y haciendo un gesto de inconformidad con el sabor.

**-"¿Por qué? Es decir… Eh… Es decir… ¡¿Cómo te enteraste?!"-.**

**-"Le pedí a Nobuto que te vigilara. Ya sabes, él me debe muchos favores. Entonces te vio salir con una maleta y me llamó enseguida. Luego te distrajo para saber cuál tren tomarías; y cuando le diste esa información, me la proporcionó rápidamente. Por eso supe donde estarías ¡Y aquí estamos!"-.** Sonrió como si fuese un niño de 7 años presumiendo de una travesura.

**-"¡¿Y-Y la gira?!"-.** Dije casi gritando.

**-"No hay gira. No hasta que el caprichoso Takuya cumpla con su trabajo de componer más canciones. Y bueno, con una llamada se arregla todo: ****_"Manager-san, necesito un descanso para poder darle buenas canciones"._**** Sé que me divertiré mucho en este viaje. Vamos a divertirnos, ¿Sí?"-.** Sonrió con más ánimos.

**-"Eres… un idiota"-.** Me frustré. ¿Qué tipo de táctica infantil es esa? ¿Y por qué tengo que viajar con él? Si yo quería olvidarlo… **-"Me bajaré en la primera parada. Espero que te diviertas tú sólo en el viaje. Yo no iré"-.** Puntualicé. Esta vez… De una y por todas… Quiero alejarme.

**-"¿Sabes por qué no he preguntado adónde vas?"-.** Dijo mirando hacia el techo. Parecía cansado.

**-"No me im—"-. **

**-"…Porque iría a cualquier lado contigo"-.**

**-"…"-.**

**-"Así es como me siento ahora"-.**

**-"¡No sé cómo te sientes; No sé nada sobre ti; No tengo cosas en común contigo; No me aclaras tus sentimientos y sólo quiero olvidarlo!"-.** Fruncí el ceño.

**-"¡No sé cómo te sientes; No sé nada sobre ti; No tengo cosas en común contigo; No me aclaras tus sentimientos y sólo quiero ir contigo!"-. **Serializó viéndome muy de cerca esta vez.

**-"…"-.**

**-"Y sólo quiero ir contigo…"-.** Repitió acercando su mano hasta la mía, sólo rozándola.

**-"¿Por… qué?"-. **

**-"Porque te quiero"-.** Tomó mi mano con fuerza. Mucha fuerza. Puedo sentirlo; sin embargo…

**-"Takuya-san… ¿Qué soy yo para ti?"-.** Me permití preguntar. Esta vez me arriesgaría a tomar otra vez las riendas; sin importar la respuesta.

**-"Mi canción favorita"-.** Precisó lanzando otra vez un gesto armonioso y sereno.

**-"Takuya-san… ¿T-Tú-"-. **

**-"¡Rayos! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré esperando a que alguien bese a alguien?! ¡Sólo preguntas y preguntas! Él acaba de decirte que te quiere, ¿No estás bien con eso?"-.** Replicó una pasajera que abordaba el tren.

De algún modo, el cambio de ambiente de "Romántico" a "Gracioso", me serenó y viendo el rostro de Takuya-san, mis dudas se dispersaron.

**-"Sí… Estoy muy bien con eso"-.** Sonreí nerviosa.

**-"Lo siento, pero no la besaré delante de otros. Es porque no me gusta dar espectáculos gratis; sin embargo, ya saben que quiero a esta chica"-.** Aseveró bebiendo otro trago de café.

**-"A-Así es… Un beso en público está fuera de cues-"-.** Aquí va él otra vez, sorprendiéndome con un beso tan perfecto como arrullador. Siento como si alguien estuviese salvándome de un enorme abismo. Eres tú, ¿Verdad? Quien toca mis labios sin ningún temor. Yo también debería mostrarte que ya no tengo miedo… No tengo miedo de luchar por alguien.

Ahora sé que debo dejar pasar mis dudas y dejarle todo al destino. ¿El destino realmente existirá? Creo que sí; pues lo veo claramente en tus ojos. Cuando este tren se detenga, sé que me seguirás queriendo tanto como yo a ti.

Takuya-san… Mi abuela siempre me decía: "Sigue tus sueños"; y entonces, yo te seguí.

Tú eres mi sueño.

La primavera ha terminado. La gente sigue igual; mientras que yo siento que el mundo tiene un nuevo color...

Un espléndido color.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Eso fue todo, amigos! I hope you like it. xD  
Espero que a Pau, Geral, Emmo, Caro, Juliana y a las demás le haya gustado o tendré que colgarme. D:  
Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi tsundere. Tú sabes quién eres. ;D  
Creo que sin él, no hubiese escrito con tanta pasión como lo hice ahora.  
Te quiero hard. So hard.  
Y obviamente, gracias a **UVERworld** por su música tan "Asadsdadaf". Infinito amor para ellos. Amén. :)


End file.
